Power Rangers Samurai And Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What if the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger met the Power Rangers Samurai. What happens if Samurai Sentai Shinkenger helped the Power Ranger Samurai with battling their Nighloks. Mia Watanabe knowns how to cook while Mako Shiraishi doesn't. Jayden Shiba loves Mia Watanabe. While Takeru Shiba Loves Mako Shiraishi. Mike loves Emily. Chiaki Tani loves Kotaha Hanaori.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Power Rangers Samurai Meets The Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.

Summary: What if the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger met the Power Rangers Samurai. What happens if Samurai Sentai Shinkenger helped the Power Ranger Samurai with battleing their Nighloks. Mia Watanabe knowns how to cook while Mako Shiraishi doesn't. Jayden Shiba loves Mia Watanabe. While Takeru Shiba Loves Mako Shiraishi. Mike loves Emily. Chiaki Tani loves Kotaha Hanaori. If you don't like these pairings then you don't have to read my stories.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger At The Shiba Mansion.

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami: What wrong with Lord and Mako?**

 **Chiaki Tani: Don't know? You know Jii-San?**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: No, you know Kotoha?**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: Nope not a clue? Gen-San?**

 **Genta Umemori: I don't know either?**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I think I might know what's wrong with them?**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: You do? What is it Lady Kaoru?**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I think their in love with each other Kusakabe?**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: You think so Lady Kaoru?**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I know so.**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: So your saying that their in love with each other?**

 **Toshizo Tanba:** **That can't be possible Princess Kaoru-Sama!**

 **Kaoru Shiba: Oh, it's possible Tanba. I see the way Takeru looks at Mako.**

 ***The Sukima/Crevice Sensor Went Off.***

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: Gedoushuu. Ugetsu-cho.**

* * *

In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger In Town/City.

 **Gedoushu: Shinkuu Tsumuji Muchi!**

 **Gedoushuu: Don't wipe them out all at once! Herd them bit by bit! It's more fun that way!**

 **Takeru Shiba: That's as far as you go, Gedoushuu.**

 ***Kuroko Puts Up The Shiba Chest.***

 **Takeru Shiba: ShodoPhone!**

 **Genta Umemori: SushiChanger!**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani &Kotoha Hanaori: Ippitsu Soujou!**

 **Genta Umemori: Ikkan Kenjou!**

 **Takeru Shiba: ShinkenRed! Takeru Shiba.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: The same, Red! Kaoru Shiba!**

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami: The same, Blue! Ryunosuke Ikenami!**

 **Mako Shiraishi: The same, Pink! Mako Shiraishi!**

 **Chiaki Tani: The same, Green! Chiaki Tani!**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: The same, Yellow! Kotoha Hanaori!**

 **Genta Umemori: The same, Gold! Genta Umemori!**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence...**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori &Genta Umemori: Shinkenger! Going forth!**

 **Gedoushuu/Nighlok: Get them! Oh, by who are you calling Gedoushuu I'm not a Gendoushuu that's in this world I'm not a Gedoushuu! I'm not from this world and I'm a Nighlok not a Gedoushuu! Moogers attack!**

 ***The Shinkengers Attack The Nanashi Company/Moogers.***

 **Toshizo Tanba:** **WHAT YOUR NIGHLOK! THAT MEANS YOUR FROM POWER RANGERS SAMURAI!**

 **Gedoushuu/Nighlok: THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!**

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami: Water Arrow!**

 ***Ryunosuke Ikenami Placed His Ryuu Disk On His Water Arrow/Wota Aro.***

 **Mako Shiraishi: Heaven Fan!**

 ***Mako Shiraishi Places Her Kame Disk On Her Heaven Fan/Hebun Fan.***

 **Chiaki Tani: Wood Spear!**

 ***Chiaki Tani Places His Kuma Disk On His Wood Spear/Uddo Supia.***

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Rekka Daizantou!**

 ***Takeru Shiba And Kaoru Shiba Places Their Shishi Disk On Their Rekka Daizantou.***

 **Kotoha Hanaori: Land Slicer!**

 ***Kotoha Hanaori Places Her Saru Disk On Her Land Slicer/Rando Suraisa.***

 **Genta Umemori: Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru**

 ***Genta Umemori Places His Sushi Disk On Laceration Calculation Sword Sakanamaru/Zangeki Kanjoto Sakanamaru.***

 **Gedoushuu/Nighlok: I appreciate the opening!**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: Lord-sama! Lord-sama!**

 **Gedoushuu/Nighlok: The finishing blow!**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Kotoha!**

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami: Lord!**

 **Chiaki Tani: Oh man!**

 **Gedoushuu: Shinkuu Tsumuji Muchi!**

 **Gedoushuu/Nighlok: THAT'S IT SHINKENGERS I'M SENDING ALL OF YOU TO MY WORLD!**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!**

 ***The Nighlok From Power Rangers Samurai Sent The Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Into Power Rangers Samurai.***

 **Nighlok: Let's head back home moogers!**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai In Town/City.

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Nighlok: Welcome to Power Rangers Samurai my world.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **WHAT WE'RE IN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI!**

 ***The Samurai Sentai Shinkengers Demorph.***

 **Nighlok: Now to wait for the Power Rangers Samurai to get here so I can take them down.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **WHO ARE THE POWER RANGERS SAMURAI!**

 **Nighlok: They are Samurai Rangers here in my world but in your world your called Shinkenger correct.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Yes, we're called the Shinkenger in our world. NOW SEND US BACK TO OUR WORLD!**

 **Nighlok: How about... NO! COME ON SAMURAI RANGERS COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House.

 **Kevin: What's wrong with both Mia and Jayden these days?**

 **Mike: They probably have a lot on their minds right now?**

 **Emily: Maybe you guys have a point? What do you think Mentor?**

 **Mentor Ji: It's probably about something they don't want to tell? What do you think Antonio?**

 **Antonio Garcia: Ji maybe their in love each other?**

 **Mentor Ji: You think so?**

 **Emily: Now that you'd mention it Mia's been acting weird lately around Jayden? What do you think Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Jayden's been acting weird around Mia everytime their around each other?**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Saw Jayden Sitting On A Bench Outside.***

 ***When The Gap Sensor Goes Off.***

 **Mentor Ji: Nighlok attack.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Let's go guys.**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai In Town/City.

 **Jayden Shiba: Hey Nighlok looking for us!**

 **Nighlok: SAMURAI RANGERS! WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Huh? Who are you guys?**

 **?: We're the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.**

 **Jayden Shiba: You guys can introduce yourselves after we're done fighting our Nighloks.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Okay then?**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: Are they the Power Rangers Samurai?**

 **Takeru Shiba: Don't know Jii? But let's find out if they are?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike &Emily: ****Samuraizer!** **Go, Go Samurai!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Gold Power!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mike: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Emily: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Rangers together! Samurai forever!**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **They're the Power Rangers Samurai? Maybe they can help us get back to our own world?**

 ***It Was A Snell Nighlok With Tenticals.***

 **Nighlok: Moogers attack!**

 ***The Power Rangers Samurai Were Fighting A Group Of Moogers, But Every time They Defeated A Group More Come.***

 ***Then He Graped A Little Girl About To Hurt Her.***

 **Mia Watanabe: No! Let her go!**

 **Nighlok: As you wish.**

 ***Throwing The Girl To A Tall Building.***

 ***But Mia Watanabe Doved In And Saved Her.***

 **Mia Watanabe: You will pay for what you did?! *Jumped On Top Of The Moogers Head And Going To The Nighlok.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Take this you moogers! *Hitting Them With His Fire Smasher.* *Saw How Mia Watanabe Graceful She Was When She Was Jumping.* Mia WATCH OUT!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Aaaaaa! *She Was Hit By One Of The Tenticles.* *But She Got Up.***

 **Nighlok: Here Pinky, here is a surprise for you. Tenticle smash! *The Nighlok** **Wrapped Mia With His Tenticles And Shocking Her.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Nighlok: Now give me your life energy.**

 **Jayden Shiba: NOOOOO! *Jayden Shiba Running Trying To Free Her But Electricity Hit Jayden And Sented Him Flying Into A Building.***

 **Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: *Then The Rest Of The Rangers Came And Try But The Nighlok Used Her Powers Against Them.***

 **Nighlok: Your no use for me anymore. *Throwing Mia To A Building.***

 **Mia Watanabe: *When Mia Watanabe Was Being Throwned She Felled Into A Deep Coma But Likely Jayden Shiba Caught Her Before She Crashed Into The Building.***

 **Nighlok: If you want her life energy back you battle me here again but I'm never coming back to the human world also you have 36 hours. *The Nighlok Went Back To The Nether World.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia wake up. Please wake up. *Carried Her Back To The Shiba House And Into The Infirmary.***

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House In The Infirmary.

 ***She Was Good But Looked Weaker.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Alright, you guys the Samurai Sentai Shinkengers can introduce yourselves now.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: I'm Mako Shiraishi.**

 **Takeru Shiba: Takeru Shiba.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I'm Kaoru Shiba. Takeru's younger cousin.**

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami: Ryunosuke Ikenami.**

 **Chiaki Tani: Chiaki Tani.**

 **Kotaha Hanaori: I'm Kotoha Hanaori.**

 **Genta Umemori: Genta Umemori.**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: I'm Hikoma Kusakabe but you can call me Jii.**

 **Toshizo Tanba: And I'm Toshizo Tanba.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Jayden Shiba.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'm Lauren Shiba. Jayden's older sister.**

 **Kevin: Kevin.**

 **Mike: I'm Mike.**

 **Emily: I'm Emily.**

 **Antonio Garcia: And I'm Antonio Garcia.**

 **Mentor Ji: I'm Mentor Ji. I'm also the Mentor of the Power Rangers Samurai.**

 **Jayden Shiba: And She's Mia Watanabe.**

 **Lauren Shiba: How did you get to our world anyways.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Your Nighlok came to our world and sent us here to your world.**

 **Mentor Ji: Are you talking about a Nighlok that can go to different worlds and sent them to another world.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Yes, that it.**

 **Lauren Shiba: What do you think Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: We'll help them but I'm more worried about Mia?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Don't worry Jayden we'll find a way to get that Nighlok back to our world and save Mia?**

 **Antonio Garcia: I don't think Chica can last that long without her life energy though?**

 **Mentor Ji: Antonio's right, what should we do?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Don't know but let's leave Jayden with Mia for now.**

 ***Mentor Ji, Lauren Shiba, Kevin, Mike, Emily And Antonio Garcia Left The Infirmary.***

 **Takeru Shiba: Jayden you okay?**

 **Jayden Shiba: I'm just worried about Mia?**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Don't worry so much about Mia-san she'll be just fine.**

 **Chiaki Tani: Yeah big sis is right Mia-chan will be just fine right Kotoha?**

 **Kotaha Hanaori: Yeah Jayden, Mia-chan will be just fine so don't worry about it?**

 **Kaoru Shiba &Ryunosuke Ikenami: Yeah don't worry Mia will be alright Jayden.**

 **Genta Umemori: Yeah Mia will be alright so don't worry so much Jayden.**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe &Toshizo Tanba: Yeah don't worry so much Jayden, Mia will be just fine.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Thanks Takeru, Mako, Kaoru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha, Genta, Hikoma and Tanba. *Smiles At The Samurai Sentai Shinkengers, Hikoma Kusakabe And Toshizo Tanba.***

Four Hours Later.

 ***Mia Watanabe Started To Wake Up.***

 **Jayden Shiba: How do you feel?**

 **Mia Watanabe: I feel all tired and weak. *Whispered.***

 **Emily: You guys Mia's awake! Here drink some tea you will feel better?**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Mia Watanabe Dranked Her Tea.* *She Started To Fall Back To Sleep.***

 **Emily: You guys she's falling back to sleep.**

 **Antonio Garcia: *Antonio Had A Plan To Get The Nighlok Back To The Human World.***

 **Mentor Ji: Lauren want to help them get Mia's life energy back?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Of course. Mia is after all my friend too.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Can we come along too?!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Sure you guys can!**

 **Mentor Ji: And Jayden here take Mia's Turtle Folding Zord without Mia's Turtle Folding Zord all of you can't control the MegaZord. Now go Samurai Rangers get Mia's life energy back quickly.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: We will!**

 ***They Left The Shiba House To Fight The Nighlok.***

 **Mentor Ji: Be careful Samurai Rangers.**

 ***Mentor Ji Heads Back Inside The Shiba House.***

 **Mentor Ji: I know that you guys the Samurai Rangers can get Mia's life energy back.**

 ***Mentor Ji Went To Check On Mia Watanabe.***

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai In Town/City.

 ***Everyone Was Working On Antonio's Plan And It Did Work.***

 **Nighlok: How did you get me back here anyway?**

 **Antonio Garcia: I've figured out to get you back to our world.**

 **Jayden Shiba: And we're here for you to give us back Mia's life energy back!**

 **Nighlok: If you can beat me you can have pinky's life energy back!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Ready to get Mia's life energy back guys?**

 **Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah let's do it!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samuraizer!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Go, Go Samurai!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Gold Power!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Mike: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Emily: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Ready.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Rangers together! Samurai forever!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Alright, let's get Mia's life energy back!**

 **Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah let's do it!**

 **Takeru Shiba: I'm totally glad we came along with them Jii, Mako, Kaoru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha and Genta.**

 **Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Yeah your right Takeru/my Lord/Lord/Lord-Sama/Take-chan.**

 **Toshizo Tanba: I don't see what's so great about these Samurai Rangers?!**

 **Jayden Shiba &Lauren Shiba: Fire Smasher! Lion disc!**

 **Kevin: Hydro Bow! Dragon Disc!**

 **Mike: Forest Spear! Bear Disc!**

 **Emily: Earth Slicer! Ape Disc!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Barracuda Blade! Coral Disc!**

 ***They Were Fighting All The Moogers And Attacks The Nighlok.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Ready for round two guys.**

 **Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah let's do it!**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'll take care of the rest of the Moogers down here?**

 **Antonio Garcia: Are you sure you handle all of them on your own Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Yeah don't worry and besides don't guys want to get Mia's life energy back or what?!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Okay then.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Lion Folding Zord! Turtle Folding Zord!**

 **Kevin: Dragon Folding Zord!**

 **Mike: Bear Folding Zord!**

 **Emily: Ape Folding Zord!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Claw Zord! Light Zord! Shark Zord! And Octo Zord!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Mega Mode Power!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Alright, let's finish this guy off?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Katana Strike!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!**

 ***They Fought The Nighlok And Won.***

 **Lauren Shiba: You did it maybe Mia has her life energy back by now?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah your probably right, sis. Now let's head back?**

 **Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Right let's go!**

 ***They Headed Back To The Shiba House.***

 **Jayden Shiba: I hope Mia's okay?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Don't worry she'll be fine?**

 **Jayden Shiba: I guess your right, sis?**

 ***They Headed Back To The Shiba House.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Let's head back guys?**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House In The Infirmary.

 **Mia Watanabe: *Mia Looked So Lifeless And Skinny To The Bone And Pale After She Battle The Nighlok.* *Now She Looked Like Beautiful Old Self Again But She Is Not Waking Up.***

 **Jayden Shiba: You guys Mia's not waking up. *Shaking Her To Wake Up.***

 ***Then An Arrow Shot In The Infirmary.***

 **Nighlok: If you ever want Pinky to wake up you need her true loves kiss but one wrong answer she will never wake up and may die. So choose wisely also she has 2 hours before she dies.**

 **Mike: Who knows who her true love is?**

 **Emily: I bet Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Okay I'll kiss her.**

 ***Jayden Blushing Red As His Suit.***

 **Jayden Shiba: NO ONE SEES!**

 ***The Power Rangers Samurai And Mentor Ji Left.***

 **Takeru Shiba: We're not leaving.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Of course I heard you guys were stubborn. *Then He Kissed Her On The Lips. Her Lips Were As Sweet As Candy And As Soft As Cotton Candy.* *The Kiss Last 1 Minute.***

 ***Then Everyone Came In.***

 ***She Started To Wake Up.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Jayden you saved me. *Then She Was Hugging Jayden Shiba.***

 ***Everyone Hugged Her.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Lauren, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Antonio and Mentor.**

 **Mentor Ji: So Jayden when are you going to tell Mia that your in love with her? *Whispered Into Jayden Shiba's Ear.***

 **Jayden Shiba: In three days I'll tell her. *Whispered Back To Mentor Ji.***

 **Mentor Ji: Don't keep her waiting Jayden. *Whispered To Jayden Shiba.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Don't worry Mentor I won't. *Whispered Back To Mentor Ji.***

 **Lauren Shiba: Mentor you shouldn't force Jayden to tell Mia that he loves her. *Whispered To Mentor Ji.***

 **Mentor Ji: Right sorry Lauren. *Whispered To Lauren Shiba.***

3 Days Later.

 ***Mia Watanabe Was In Her Bed Recovering When She Began To Think That There Was Something Weird Going On When She Was In A Coma.***

 ***She Can See Everything Around Her.***

 ***Then Someone Knock On Her Door.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Who is it?**

 **Jayden Shiba: It's Jayden. May I come in?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes.**

 **Jayden Shiba: How are you feeling?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Little weak.**

 **Jayden Shiba: I want to asked you something?**

 **Mia Watanabe: What?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Would you like to go out with me?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, I would love to. *Mia Watanabe Blushed A Bit.***

 ***Then They Kissed.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Come on Mia everybody's waiting?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay.**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House In The Living Room.

 **Jayden Shiba: Come on Mia!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Jayden I'm fine now?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Just come on everyone's waiting?**

 **Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Surprise! Happy Birthday!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Come chica!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Huh? Wait second Antonio?**

 **Antonio Garcia: Come on just have a seat!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Huh? What for?**

 ***Mia Watanabe Takes Her Seat.***

 **Antonio Garcia: Here's a cooked fish for our Pink Samurai Ranger.**

 **Mia Watanabe: After I made everyone worried?**

 **Lauren Shiba: It doesn't matter now the good thing is that your okay now.**

 **Antonio Garcia: And the whole party thing is all Jayden's idea.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Jayden's?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah it was all my idea but we heard from your little brother Terry Watanabe that your birthday was in three days.**

 **Antonio Garcia: And Jayden was planning a surprise Birthday Party for you.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: No, problem at all Mia. Oh here Mia it's from your family.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Happy Birthday Mia, Love mom, dad, Terry, Uncle Kanoi, Cousin Cameron, Aunt Miko, Aunt Azusa, Uncle Minoru, Uncle Katsuya, Everyone from Watanabe family and your mother and Aunt Miko's old last name family. Thanks Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Not at all**

 **Lauren Shiba: It's time for cake?!**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Mia Watanabe Blows Out The Candles.***

 **Mentor Ji: I'm going to cut up the cake for everyone?**

 ***Mentor Ji Cut Up The Cake For Everyone.***

 ***Everyone Took A Slice Of Cake.***

 **Mike: So did you tell her Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah I did.**

 **Emily: That's great. Isn't that right Mentor and Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba &Mentor Ji: Yeah Emily's right.**

Later That Night.

 **Antonio Garcia: Say Mia when the concert.**

 **Mia Watanabe: It's today so ready to go Antonio, guys?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Antonio Garcia,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Yeah let's get going.**

 ***They Left The Shiba House.***

 **Takeru Shiba: What's a concert?**

 **Mia Watanabe: You'll have to wait and find out Takeru.**

 **Jayden Shiba: I can't** **believe that Terry wanted to do a concert on your birthday.**

 **Mia Watanabe: That's a surprise for me as well.**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Concert.

 **Antonio Garcia: We got some time to share,the sun is everywhere** **Take my hand, let's do it together** **Shake it up and dance, take a- take a chance** **It's gonna last forever and ever** **We gonna have some fun, we gonna get it done** **Do-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-yeah!** **And all together now,we're gonna show you how** **We do it right** **Everyday** **All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun** **Fun anyway** **So just come and join us one by one** **Show what you know-ow**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!** **We can't let this moment pass...** **Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!** **Let's just make this party last** **Now we're breaking free,everyone can see** **It's our time,we're groovin' together** **Shop until we drop, no we never stop** **Summer fun, we're havin' a party** **All we want is the best,**

 **Mia Watanabe: Uh ah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Don't need any regrets**

 **Mia Watanabe: Uh ah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: No, no, no, no, no, no!** **Being with my friends means the world to me** **Let's do it like**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Everyday ****All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun** **Fun anyway** **So just come and join us one by one**

 **Antonio Garcia: Show what you know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: We can't let this moment pass...**

 **Antonio Garcia: Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe &Antonio Garcia: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Let's just make this party last...**

 **Antonio Garcia: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Everyday** **All we wanna have is fun,fun,fun** **Fun anyway** **So just come and join us one by one**

 **Antonio Garcia: Show what you know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!** **We can't let this moment pass...**

 **Antonio Garcia: Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah, yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: ****Let's just make this party last...**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!** **We can't let this moment pass...** **Know-ow!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And go-o!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah,yeah!**

 **Antonio Garcia: And know-ow!**

 **Antonio Garcia &Mia Watanabe: Let's just make this party last...**

 ***After The Concert.***

 **Mako Shiraishi: Wow Mia your amazing.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **You have an amazing singing voice.**

 **Terry Watanabe: Are these guys from another world Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah they are little brother.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **WHAT LITTLE BROTHER!**

 **Jayden Shiba: I guess we forgot to mention that Mia has a younger brother.**

 ***They Headed Back To The Shiba House.***

 **Takeru Shiba: Who knew Mia had a younger brother?**

 **Mako Shiraishi: You've got that right, Takeru?**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House.

 **Mentor Ji: Mia how about you cook your mother's Thai Vegetable Curry.**

 **Mia Watanabe: It will take a while to cook it.**

 **Mike: MIA JUST MAKE IT ALREADY!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Don't yell at her! *Jayden Shiba Hits Mike On The Head.***

 **Mike: OW! Jayden you didn't have to hit me?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Well, I just did.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay, okay just calm down Mike.**

 **Takeru Shiba: So your Pink Samurai Ranger can cook unlike ours who can't.**

 **Mike: Mia only accidently burns the food on accident that's what Jayden told us right Kevin, Emily and Antonio?**

 **Kevin,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah Mia only accidently burns the food but she's a pretty good cook.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: So your saying Mia only accidently burns the food.**

 **Mike: Yep, that's what we're saying?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Come with me Takeru and Samurai Sentai Shinkengers.**

 **Takeru Shiba: Okay.**

 ***They Watch Mia Watanabe Cook Her Mother's Thai Vegetable Curry.***

 **Mako Shiraishi: Wow Mia's amazing.**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: Wow Mia-chan's so amazing.**

 **Jayden Shiba: That's Mia for you. Isn't that right Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah. And besides I'm almost done.**

 ***When Mia Watanabe Was Done Cooking Her Mother's Thai Vegetable Curry.***

 **Kotoha Hanaori: Wow Mia-chan your amazing.**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: Mia-san's amazing alright.**

 **Toshizo Tanba: Yeah Mia your amazing!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Well, shall we eat dinner.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Yeah let's eat!**

 ***After Dinner.***

 **Mentor Ji: Thanks for dinner Mia.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Yeah thank you Mia/Mia-Chan/Mia-San.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Thanks for dinner Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: No problem at all. *Mia Watanabe Heard A Ringtone.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia is that your phone or your Samuraizer?**

 **Mia Watanabe: This time it's my phone. *Mia Watanabe Picks Up Her Phone.* Hello this is Mia?**

 **?: It's good hear your voice again Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Cameron Watanabe is that you?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: It's good to hear from you Mia? So how's both my younger cousins doing?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Me and Terry are doing great but why'd you'd call so suddenly?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: I want you to come visit me and dad tomorrow morning?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Is it okay if I bring my friends and my Mentor?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Yes, of course it's okay.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Then I'll see tomorrow morning?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Yeah see you.**

 ***They Both Hang Up.***

 **Mentor Ji: Was that your cousin?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah it was. So you guys want to tag along to meet my cousin and my uncle?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Mentor Ji: Of course we're coming!**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Can we come too?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Of course you guys the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger can come.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Thank you Mia/Mia-Chan/Mia-San.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Then we leave first thing in the morning.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Antonio Garcia,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Okay then!**

 ***They All Headed To Bed.***

* * *

I'll be stopping here and starting writing chapter 2 of Power Rangers Samurai And Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. So I hope you like the pairing of Jayden Shiba And Mia Watanabe & Takeru Shiba And Mako Shiraishi together if not then you don't have to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Mia Watanabe And Terry Watanabe's Cousin Cameron Watanabe And Uncle Kanoi Watanabe.

Previously on Power Rangers Samurai And Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Mia Watanabe got a phone call from her cousin Cameron Watanabe to come visit the Wind Ninja Academy.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai The Next Morning.

 **Mia Watanabe: Ready to go?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Mentor Ji: Yeah you know it.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Yeah we're coming Mia/Mia-San/Mia-Chan!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay let's go then.**

 ***They Headed To See Cameron Watanabe And Kanoi Watanabe.***

 **Mako Shiraishi: Mia-San what's your cousin like?**

 **Mia Watanabe: That's a surprise.**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Why can't you tell us now, Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: You'll just have to wait then I'll tell you guys about Cameron Watanabe.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: You guys the Shinkenger have to wait to meet Mia's cousin.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Okay we understand you can't tell us until we get to the school your cousin lives at, Mia/Mia-Chan/Mia-San.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Glad you guys the Shinkengers aren't being inpatient anymore.**

* * *

At The Wind Ninja Academy.

 ***When They Arrived.***

 **Cameron Watanabe: Mia!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Hey Cameron. Cameron I'd to introduce you to the Power Rangers Samurai and the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. This Jayden Shiba, Mentor Ji, Lauren Shiba, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Antonio Garcia, Terry Watanabe,Takeru Shiba, Mako Shiraishi, Kaoru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Hikoma Kusakabe and** **Toshizo Tanba** **.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: It's nice to meet you all. I'm Cameron Watanabe Mia and Terry's older cousin. Mia, Samurai Rangers, Shinkengers meet the Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Thunder Storm. This Tori Hanson, Waldo Brooks but we call him Dustin, Shane Clarke, Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley.**

 **Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: It's nice to meet you Mia Watanabe, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Mentor Ji, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Antonio Garcia, Terry Watanabe, Takeru Shiba, Mako Shiraishi, Kaoru Shiba, Ryunosuke Ikenami, Chiaki Tani, Kotoha Hanaori, Genta Umemori, Hikoma Kusakabe and Toshizo Tanba.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe,** **Toshizo Tanba,** **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike &Emily: It's nice to meet you too Cameron/Cameron-San/Tori/Tori-San/Tori-Chan/** **Dustin/** **Dustin-San** **/** **Shane/** **Shane-San/** **Hunter/** **Hunter-San/** **Blake/** **Blake-San** **.**

 **Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Hey cutie how about hanging out with us instead of that Red Samurai Ranger of yours.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Um...**

 **Jayden Shiba: Hey hands off of my girl!**

 **Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: WHAT! MIA'S WITH JAYDEN SHIBA!**

 **Mentor Ji: We should've warned them right Lauren, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio?**

 **Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Yeah your right Mentor.**

 **?: Well, if isn't my favorite niece?**

 **Mia Watanabe: It's good to see again Uncle Kanoi.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Hello, I'm Kanoi Watanabe Mia Watanabe and Terry Watanabe's uncle.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe,** **Toshizo Tanba,** **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike &Emily: It's nice to meet you too Kanoi/Kanoi-San.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: I'm sorry we had to call you last night but I'm glad Cameron called you to visit us Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Not at all Uncle Kanoi. I know even though I'm now the Pink Samurai Ranger and Uncle Kanoi you already know the story that power symbols are past down from parent to child.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, I know because your father is after all my good younger brother unlike my evil twin brother Kiya Watanabe your evil uncle.**

 **Mia Watanabe: NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia? What's wrong with her?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: She afraid of her evil Uncle Kiya Watanabe.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Is he really that frightening to her?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, he is. Since Mia is the Pink Samurai Ranger, Jayden you already know that Mia's mother faught along side your father.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Is Mia's mother your sister-in-law.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, she is. Before Mia's mother married my younger brother which is Mia's father he knew about her mother being a Pink Samurai Ranger. When the time came for Mia's mother to be a Pink Samurai Ranger she had to help your father face the Nighloks Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: How do you know so much about us the Power Ranger Samurai?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: That's because my son Cameron was the Power Ranger Samurai for the Ninja Storm Rangers and he was the Green Samurai Ranger.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Really he's the Green Samurai Ranger for the Ninja Storm Rangers.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, he is.**

 **Mentor Ji: But why is Mia so afraid of her evil Uncle Kiya?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Because she's been having nightmares about her evil Uncle Kiya every night.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia? Sshh don't worry everything's going to be alright Mia? *Hugs Mia Watanabe.***

 **Mentor Ji: No, wonder Mia was outside in the dojo training because she had a nightmare about her Uncle Kiya Watanabe. I should've asked her why she was up so late that night?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: I guess Mia didn't want to bother you Mentor Ji.**

 **Mentor Ji: Mia?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Mia called me that night too and told me she had a nightmare about our uncle Kiya Watanabe but you can't blame her for not telling you guys.**

 **Kevin: But why didn't she tell us Cameron?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Just as my dad said she didn't want to bother you guys, her friends.**

 **Takeru Shiba: But I don't understand what's so bad about your guys's Uncle Kiya Watanabe?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Our uncle is just pure evil is all.**

 **Mike: So Mia's been having nightmares late at night?**

 **Emily &Antonio Garcia: But why didn't Mia tell us aren't we her friends?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: She didn't want to worry you guys her friends.**

 **Jayden Shiba: I think we should head back to the Shiba House soon or a Nighlok will attack the city.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Remember what we told you.**

 **Mentor Ji: Right we understand.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: And one more thing Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: What is it?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Can we come along too?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Sure you can.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Okay then!**

 ***** **They Headed Back To The Shiba House.***

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House.

 ***When They Arrived.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Now that you know why I didn't tell you about my Uncle Kiya was because I've been having nightmares about him every night. But I should've told Mentor what happened though?**

 **Jayden Shiba: It's okay Mia everything will be alright.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: What that?**

 **Mentor Ji: It's called the gap sensor.**

 ***Gap Sensor Goes Off.***

 **Mentor Ji: It's in the city.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Let's go guys?**

 **Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi, Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Okay let's go.**

 ***They Left The Shiba House.***

 **Mentor Ji: I just hope everything goes well for you and Mia, Jayden. Mia must be having a hard time with everything that's going on in her family. I wish we could help her out though. I want to help Mia out just like the rest of the Samurai Rangers are willing to help her out. Mia didn't tell because she thinks I'd worry too much about her. I guess it isn't something she wants to talk about with her friends or family. Mia doesn't want to worry us so much that must be the reason why she didn't tell me that night I saw her out in the dojo that night but I think she should just tell us these things but I shouldn't ask too much if she wants to talk about it then she'll tell us but I guess we should wait until she's ready to tell. The Samurai Rangers should agree with me on this.**

 ***He Thinks Of Something To Do.***

 **Mentor Ji: Be carful Mia, Samurai Rangers, Shinkengers, Ninja Storm Rangers and Thunder Storm Rangers.**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai In Town/City.

 **Jayden Shiba: Samuraizer!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Go, Go Samurai!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Gold Power!**

 ***The Shinkengers Puts Out Their ShodoPhone - Shodofon/SushiChanger - Sushi Chenja.***

 **Takeru Shiba: ShodoPhone!**

 **Genta Umemori: SushiChanger!**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani &Kotoha Hanaori: Ippitsu Soujou!**

 **Genta Umemori: Ikkan Kenjou!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Ready!**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: ShinkenRed! Takeru Shiba/Kaoru Shiba.**

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami: The same! Blue! Ryunosuke Ikenami!**

 **Mako Shiraishi: The same! Pink! Mako Shiraishi!**

 **Chiaki Tani: The same! Green! Chiaki Tani!**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: The same! Yellow! Kotoha Hanaori!**

 **Genta Umemori: The same! Gold! Genta Umemori!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Rangers together! Samurai forever!**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: The samurai authorized by Providence!**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori &Genta Umemori: Shinkenger! Going forth!**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: We're glad that Mia let us tag along with her to see what she and her team does?**

 **Nighlok: Samurai Rangers! Shinkengers! Moogers attack!**

 **Mia Watanabe: I don't think you'd learn your lesson Nighlok. Sky Fan! Turtle Disc!**

 ***Mia Watanabe Attacks The Nighlok.***

 **Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Wow, Cam your cousin's amazing?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: That's because she was trained as a Samurai Ranger by her mother when she little.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: And she was trained in the way of a samurai by my wife and I trained her as a ninja just in case she got attacked by a nighlok when she's out by herself.**

 **Blake Bradley: Wow that's amazing being trained by your parent who has a Power Symbol who was the previous Power Ranger Samurai. And one more thing Cam what did Mia mean that in the Power Rangers Samurai, Power Symbols are passed down from parent to child?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Well, in Mia mother's family before she married my good uncle Jun Watanabe, Power Symbols are passed down from parent to child because they are to become the 18th generation Power Rangers Samurai.**

 **Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: So that's what Mia ment by Power Symbols are passed down from parent to child?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: And it's a good thing that Mia is the 18th generation Pink Samurai Ranger otherwise she be put in danger if she wasn't the Pink Samurai Ranger, Ninja Storm Rangers and Thunder Storm Rangers.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: And you should see my cousin and her team with their MegaZord.**

 **Nighlok: You think you can take care of me by yourself without your precious Red Samurai Ranger!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Aaaaaahhhh!**

 **Jayden Shiba: MIA!**

 ***Mia Watanabe Got Up.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Spin Sword! Air Way!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Out of my way moogers! Fire Smasher! Lion Disc! *Takes Down The Moogers With His Fire Smasher.* Mia need some help fighting that Nighlok?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah that would be great?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Ready to do this together Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah let's do it.**

 **Jayden Shiba &Mia Watanabe: Spin Sword!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Blazing Strike!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Air Way!**

 ***They Attack The Nighlok Together.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia can I barrow your sword?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah sure.**

 ***Jayden Shiba Puts His Lightning Disc On Mia Watanabe's Spin Sword.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Blazing Storm!**

 ***Jayden Shiba Attacks The Nighlok. Jayden Shiba Takes Off His Lightning Disc On Mia Watanabe's Spin Sword.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Thanks for letting me barrow your sword Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Not at all, Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: You think it worked Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: I don't think so Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Well, ready for Mega Mode guys?**

 **Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Yeah let's do it.**

 **Jayden Shiba &Lauren Shiba: Lion Folding Zord!**

 **Kevin: Dragon Folding Zord!**

 **Mike: Bear Folding Zord!**

 **Emily: Ape Folding Zord!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Turtle Folding Zord!**

 **Antonio Garcia: Claw Zord! Light Zord! Shark Zord! And Octo Zord!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Mega Mode Power!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Let's take him down!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Katana Strike!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Samurai Rangers, victory is ours.**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Mia Watanabe Faints.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia! Mia wake up!**

 **Kevin: She still hasn't recovered from having her life energy taken by that Nighlok.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah. I guess your right, Kevin?**

 **Lauren Shiba,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Mia's pretty exhausted.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia? *Smiles At Mia Watanabe.***

 ***They Headed Back To The Shiba House.***

 **Jayden Shiba:** ***Carries Mia Watanabe Piggie Back.*** **She looks pretty cute when she sleeps?**

 **Mia Watanabe: *Mia Watanabe Starts Waking Up.* H-huh? Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Sorry? Did I wake you Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: No, it's fine.**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Are you alright Mia?**

 **Lauren Shiba: You okay now, Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah don't worry guys I'll be fine.**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: So Lauren why does Jayden worry about Mia so much?**

 **Lauren Shiba: It's because Jayden is worried about Mia is all.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: He must love her a lot. I wish I had someone that loves and worries about me just like how Jayden's worried about Mia.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'm sure you'll find that special person Kaoru.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: You really think so Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Yeah I know so. And before my little brother told Mia yesterday that he loved her. I've known all along that Jayden was in love with Mia. And I've always tried to help Jayden by giving him good advice how to tell a girl you love her.**

 **Takeru Shiba: You must care about your little brother Jayden a lot Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Yeah I do because he's my little brother after all. I just hope he'll always love Mia for the rest of his life.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: I'm sure he will Lauren.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I've notice the way Jayden looks at Mia that gave me the idea the Jayden was in love with Mia.**

 **Mentor Ji: That's Lauren for you smart at knowing how people look at each other?**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Then who gave Mia advice how to tell Jayden how she felt about him?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Emily gave Mia advice on how she should tell Jayden how she feels about him? While I gave Jayden advice on how he should tell Mia how feels about her?**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: So you guys gave both Jayden and Mia advice how to tell each other their feelings for each other.**

 **Lauren Shiba &Emily: Yes, we did.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: I want to find my Prince Charming just like Mia!**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: Yeah I want to find my Prince Charming too just like Mia-Chan!**

 **Takeru Shiba &Chiaki Tani: Mako! Kotoha!**

 **Kevin,Mike &Antonio Garcia: Come you guys you'll wake up Mia!**

 **Takeru Shiba &Chiaki Tani: Sorry.**

 **Emily: Really she still hasn't recovered from having her life energy taken away by a Nighlok.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Don't worry Mia will be alright.**

 **Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Guess your right Lauren.**

 **Takeru Shiba: Jayden are you worried about Mia?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah I am.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: I'm guessing that you love Mia a lot don't you Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah I do love Mia a lot. Besides Mia means a lot to me.**

 **Kevin: Mia has a kind heart when it comes to us her friends.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Mike &Emily: Yeah Kevin's right about this. Mia cares a lot about what happens to us.**

 **Chiaki Tani: You guys the Power Rangers Samurai must really care about your Pink Samurai Ranger don't you.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Yeah we do care a lot about Mia.**

 **Takeru Shiba: It's a good thing though.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Guess your right Takeru.**

 **Mentor Ji: Mia will always care about us like we care about her.**

 **Mia Watanabe: And I'm glad I have my friends that care about me just like how my family care about me.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: So what happened to Mia after you guys battled the Nighlok?**

 **Jayden Shiba: She fained.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Why?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Because she hasn't recovered from the last Nighlok attack.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: What happened during the last Nighlok attack anyways Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Mia got her life energy taken away by that Nighlok.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: What Mia got her life energy taken away by a Nighlok?**

 **Mentor Ji: That's what Lauren just said Kanoi Watanabe.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe &Cameron Watanabe: Mia?**

 **Kevin: Don't worry Mia's going to be okay Cameron and Mr. Watanabe.**

 **Cameron Watanabe &Kanoi Watanabe: Guess your right Kevin.**

 **Mike: Mia after all fainted in the Mega Zord.**

 **Tori Hanson: No, wonder you guys came back with Jayden carrying Mia on his back?**

 **Hunter Bradley: Is she going to be okay.**

 **Emily: Don't worry Mia's going to be okay guys.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: I sure hope so.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia may worry us too much but we care about her a lot.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Yeah Jayden does have a point even if she worries us we care about her a lot.**

* * *

At The Shiba House.

 **Mentor Ji: Well, since Mia hasn't fully recovered from having energy taken away by that Nighlok, right Samurai Rangers and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger?**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe,Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike &Emily: Yeah. But don't worry about Mia she'll be alright.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Don't worry she'll be fine Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: You Lauren, Mia worries about me sometimes.**

 **Lauren Shiba: That's because you always make her worry about you Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: I know that I always worry her. But I'm glad I got to tell her how I feel about her Lauren, guys.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Jayden?**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'm glad you've got to tell her how you feel Jayden.**

 **Takeru Shiba: Jayden's just worried about Mia is all.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: I think it's cute worrying about the one you love.**

 **Jayden Shiba: I care about Mia a lot that why I worry about her like she worries about me.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: I want to understand what I'm going to do with my life with Mia but I guess it's too early to know.**

 ***Mia Watanabe Walks Into The Living Room.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Hey guys. Sorry about early you guys.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Don't worry about it Mia.**

 **Mentor Ji: By the way your famlies coming by the way.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay got it.**

 **Miko Watanabe,** **Azusa Watanabe,** **Misa Watanabe,** **Minoru Watanabe,** **Jun Watanabe &** **Katsuya Watanabe: Mia! Terry! Cameron! And Kanoi!**

 **Misa Watanabe &Jun Watanabe: It's good to see you again Mia and Terry.**

 **Mia Watanabe &Terry Watanabe: Mom! Dad!**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Azusa, Misa, Jun, Minoru, and Katsuya!**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Aunt Azusa, Aunt Misa, Uncle Jun, Uncle Minoru and Uncle Katsuya!**

 **Misa Watanabe &Jun Watanabe: Mia and Terry we're glad we get to see you again!**

 **Mia Watanabe &Terry Watanabe: Yeah you guys too mom and dad.**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Who are they?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia's family. You already know her younger brother, her older cousin and her uncle Kanoi.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Yeah that may be true but the rest who are they?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Miko Watanabe is Mia and Terry's aunt. Misa Watanabe and Jun Watanabe are their parents. Azusa Watanabe is their aunt. Minoru Watanabe is their uncle. And Katsuya Watanabe is their uncle as well.**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Their uncles?**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Their aunts?**

 **Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Their parents?**

 **Jayden Shiba: That's what I just said.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Maybe it was a bad idea telling them Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Maybe your right Mia.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Guess they're just surprised is all Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Guess your right Lauren. You know something Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: What is it?**

 **Mia Watanabe: I think Jayden made the right choice on telling them.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia I shouldn't of told them though?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Come on Jayden we've already told them.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Guess your right Mia.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Come you've already told us Jayden Shiba!**

 **Jayden Shiba: But I still think I made a mistake on telling you guys.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Jayden!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Sorry Mia.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Mia-San's scary**

 **Takeru Shiba,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Yeah your right Mako.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Antonio Garcia &Terry Watanabe: Just don't get Mia mad?**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikomo Kusakabe: Okay got.**

 **Misa Watanabe: By the way Mia there's something you need to know about your uncle Kiya?**

 **Mia Watanabe: What is it mom?**

 **Misa Watanabe: Remember when you were little I taught you a sealing power symbol.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah what about that sealing power symbol?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: It's a power symbol to seal away my twin brother, Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Is that the reason why you had to teach me the Watanabe sealing power symbol mom? So that I can seal Uncle Kiya away.**

 **Misa Watanabe: Yes, that's the reason why I had to teach that power symbol, Mia so you can seal away Kiya Watanabe and if the sealing doesn't work then there's another option for you to do Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay I'll do then. But what's the purpose of the sealing power symbol?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: To get rid of Kiya's dark ninja power and to return him back to what he used to be before he became evil, Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: No, wonder mom was teaching me the sealing power symbol.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, that's the reason your mother was teaching you the sealing power symbol for that purpose, Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I think I understand why mom wanted to teach me the sealing power symbol, Uncle Kanoi.**

 **Miko Watanabe,** **Azusa Watanabe,** **Misa Watanabe,** **Minoru Watanabe,** **Jun Watanabe,Terry Watanabe &** **Katsuya Watanabe: We have to get going now, Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Alright then.**

 **Miko Watanabe,** **Azusa Watanabe,** **Misa Watanabe,** **Minoru Watanabe,** **Jun Watanabe,Terry Watanabe &** **Katsuya Watanabe: See you next time, Mia.**

 ***Mia Watanabe's Family Left The Shiba House.***

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Mia's/Mia-chan's/Mia-San's family is amazing just like her.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah and I'm glad that I'm Mia's boyfriend now.**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai In The Indoor Training Area.

 **Mia Watanabe: I need to find a way to defeat my Uncle Kiya.**

 **Mentor Ji: Mia?**

 **Lauren Shiba: By the way Mia do you know if any of the Watanabe Sealing Power Symbols are like the Shiba Clan's sealing power symbol?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, it's similar to the Shiba Clan's sealing power symbol.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Is what your uncle said true Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, it's true that I'm the only one that can seal Uncle Kiya Watanabe away. But I'm not sure if I can do it though?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Come on Mia you can do it.**

 **Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah Jayden's right, Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: You guys do realize that if you help me there's no turning back right?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Antonio Garcia,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &Toshizo Tanba: We know but we want to help you Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Alright, let's get to training.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Antonio Garcia,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: Yeah let's train.**

 **Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: We wonder what their training methods are like?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: You'll have to find out.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm going to create a Watanabe Power Disc.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Is that even possible, Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: It's possible, Jayden.**

 ***Mia Watanabe Starts Creating A Watanabe Power Disc By Using Her Power Symbols To Create It.***

 **Lauren Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Wow, Mia your amazing!**

 **Mia Watanabe: I did. The Watanabe Power Disc is complete the first one that is.**

 **Jayden Shiba: How many times can it be used, Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Since this is the first Watanabe Power Disc it can only be used once.**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Only once?**

 **Mia Watanabe: But don't worry I'll create a second Watanabe Power Disc when this one is destroyed.**

 **Lauren Shiba: If anyone can do it, it's you Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks Lauren.**

 **Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Yeah we know you can do it Mia.**

 **Mentor Ji: Mia you can do it.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks Mentor.**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: Mia-Chan you can do I know it.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Yeah Mia-San you can do it.**

 **Chiaki Tani: Yeah Mia-Chan can definitely do it.**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: Mia you can do it to defeat your evil uncle.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thank you, everyone.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia how about we go on a date just the two of us?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay. Let's go.**

 **Mentor Ji: Have fun you two?**

 **Jayden Shiba &Mia Watanabe: We will Ji/Mentor!**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm going to make lunch before we leave Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Okay want any help making lunch?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah that would be great.**

 ***When They Were Done Making Lunch.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Ready to go?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah let's go.**

 ***Jayden Shiba And Mia Watanabe Left The Shiba House.***

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: Should they be?**

 **Mentor Ji: Let them have fun. And they can be out as long as they need to.**

 **Mike: Well, me and Emily are going to head into town together.**

 **Mentor Ji: Okay. See you both when you get back.**

 **Mike: Yeah see you later Ji. Come on Emily.**

 **Emily: Okay let's go.**

 ***Mike And Emily Left The Shiba House.***

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Are they going out with each other as well?**

 **Mentor Ji: Yes, they are Kanoi, Cameron, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter and Blake.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Don't even say another word Ji!**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai With Jayden Shiba And Mia Watanabe.

 **Jayden Shiba: Where do you want to go Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: How about we go to the park.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Sounds good to me.**

 ***They Headed To The Park.***

 **Jayden Shiba: How about we meet up with Mike and Emily later?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Good idea Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Let's get going Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay then.**

 **Jayden Shiba: So Mia who's going to use the first Watanabe Power Disc you created?**

 **Mia Watanabe: I think my cousin Cameron should use it.**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House.

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: Hey Ji?**

 **Mentor Ji: Yeah.**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: How come you let Jayden and Mia go out on dates and let them have as much time they need with each other?**

 **Mentor Ji: Because I don't want to interrupt them when their on their date Hikoma.**

 **Lauren Shiba: Jayden would get mad if you interrupted their date.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Is Jayden the type of person to get mad when people interrupt him when he's on a date with Mia?**

 **Takeru Shiba: Does he really get angry when people interrupt his date with Mia?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Does Jayden really get mad when someone interrupts his date with Mia?**

 **Antonio Garcia: Yes, this one time when I accidently interrupted him and Mia's date this one time Jayden got mad at me for it.**

 **Kevin: I've interrupted them on their date once too but just as Antonio said he got mad at me as well.**

 **Mentor Ji: Same goes for me.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: What about you Lauren-San?**

 **Lauren Shiba: I've never interrupted Jayden and Mia on their date.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: That's amazing Lauren.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I've never actually interrupted them at all it's really not that amazing.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Really you've never interrupted Jayden and Mia on their dates before!**

 **Lauren Shiba: Yep, I've never interrupted them on their date.**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai In The Park.

 **Jayden Shiba: Want to have a picnic here?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Sure why not.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia I'm glad I told you that I love you.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Me too, Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Want to meet up with Mike and Emily for some ice cream later on.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Sounds good to me.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Want to have our lunch now.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Sure why not.**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Ready to meet up with Mike and Emily.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah let's go.**

 ***They Went To Meet Up With Mike And Emily.***

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai In Town/City.

 **Mike: What do you want to do while we're in town?**

 **Emily: How we go out to eat at a cafe.**

 **Mike: Good idea Emily.**

 **Emily: Let's go then.**

 **Mike: Yeah let's go.**

 **Emily: We should also go out for ice cream with Jayden and Mia.**

 **Mike: Yeah we meet up with them after lunch.**

 ***Mike And Emily Headed To A Cafe For Lunch.***

 ***When They Were Done Eating Lunch.***

 **Emily: Let's meet up with Jayden and Mia.**

 **Mike: Yeah let's go.**

 ***They Went To Meet Up With Jayden Shiba And Mia Watanabe.***

 **Mike: They should be here soon.**

 **Emily: Jayden! Mia! Over here you guys.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Are we late Mike?**

 **Mike: You and Mia are right on time Jayden.**

 **Emily: Come on Jayden and Mia let's get some ice cream.**

 ***They Headed To Get Some Ice Cream.***

 **Mike: I would like one vanilla, one mint chocolate chip, one strawberry and one cookies and cream ice cream please.**

 ***After Mike Ordered And Pay For The Ice Cream.***

 **Mike: Here you go guys.**

 **Emily,Jayden Shiba &Mia Watanabe: Thanks Mike.**

 ***When They Were Done Eating Their Ice Cream.***

 **Jayden Shiba: Ready to head back guys.**

 **Mia Watanabe,Mike &Emily: Yeah let's back to the Shiba House.**

 ***They Headed Back To The Shiba House.***

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House.

 ***When They Arrived At The Shiba House.***

 **Jayden Shiba: You know Mia, I'm glad I've told you how I feel about you.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Me too Jayden.**

 **Lauren Shiba: I'm glad that Jayden and Mia told each other how they feel about each other.**

 **Mentor Ji: Yeah me too.**

 **Lauren Shiba: *** **Whispers** **To Mentor Ji.* Do you think Emily will ever tell Mike that she's in love with him?**

 **Mentor Ji: *Whispers Back To Lauren Shiba.* Don't know Lauren?**

 **Lauren Shiba: *Whispers To Mentor Ji.* Sooner or later they'll** **realize how much they love each other don't you think so Mentor?**

 **Mentor Ji: *Whispers Back To Lauren Shiba.* Guess your right Mentor?**

* * *

In Power Rangers Samurai At The Shiba House.

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: What do you guys want to do while we wait for Jayden, Mia, Mike and Emily to come back?**

 **Antonio Garcia: How about we just watch a movie before and when Jayden, Mia, Mike and Emily come back?**

 **Mentor Ji: Yeah let's just watch a movie then.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &Blake Bradley: Good idea Antonio and Mentor Ji.**

 ***When Jayden Shiba, Mia Watanabe, Mike And Emily Arrived At The Shiba House.***

 **Mentor Ji: Welcome home you four.**

 **Antonio Garcia: Welcome back Mia, Jayden, Mike and Emily.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Mike &Emily: Thanks guys.**

 **Blake Bradley: Hey Mia have you've always been in love with Jayden Shiba?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah I've always loved Jayden since we first met and I know that Jayden feels the same about me.**

 **Jayden Shiba: And I've always loved Mia since we first met as well.**

 **Tori Hanson: You two do make a great couple Jayden and Mia.**

 **Jayden Shiba &Mia Watanabe: You really think so Tori.**

 **Tori Hanson: So have you guys been on a date before you guys became a couple Jayden and Mia.**

 **Jayden Shiba &Mia Watanabe: Yeah we have but we were only friends at the time.**

 **Tori Hanson: Really you guys been going out before you guys became a couple.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm glad I told Jayden how I truly feel about him.**

 **Jayden Shiba: And I'm glad I told you how I feel about you Mia.**

 **Blake Bradley: Have you've always loved Jayden Shiba, Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah I've always loved Jayden since we've first met each other.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley,** **Blake Bradley** **: So when did you guys first meet anyways Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: When the first Nighlok attacked the city.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley &** **Blake Bradley** **: Really?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, really. Kevin thought I was the Red Samurai Ranger, then he thought Mike was the Red Samurai Ranger and Emily thought Kevin was the Red Samurai Ranger.**

 **Jayden Shiba: And they both thought wrong.**

 **Mia Watanabe: And I'm glad that I've met Jayden, Lauren, Mentor Ji, Kevin, Mike, Emily and Antonio.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: We're glad we've met you too, Mia!**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm glad you guys feel that way.**

 **Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Hunter Bradley,** **Blake Bradley** **: We're glad that we've met you Jayden, Mia, Lauren, Mentor Ji, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Antonio, Takeru, Mako, Kaoru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha and Hikoma.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Antonio Garcia,Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori &Hikoma Kusakabe: We glad we've met you guys the Ninja Storm Rangers and Thunder Storm Rangers.**

 **Shane Clarke: So Mia I hear from Cam that you can sing.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, that's right Shane.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Blake Bradley &Hunter Bradley: Well, how about you sing for us one of these days. What do you say Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: Sure as long if I can sing with one of my friends or with my boyfriend.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe,Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Blake Bradley &Hunter Bradley: Alright then.**

 **Jayden Shiba: But you guys Blake and Hunter better not flirt with my girlfriend got it.**

 **Blake Bradley &Hunter Bradley: Okay we got it Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: You guys are probably the type of guys who would flirt with people.**

 **Blake Bradley &Hunter Bradley: Don't worry we won't take your girlfriend away from you Jayden Shiba.**

 **Mia Watanabe: You think it was a good idea Cameron to tell your friends that we're related?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Come on Mia it wasn't that bad telling my friends that we're related to each other.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I guess your right Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: You know since my parents's family never had power symbols that were passed down from parent to child but in your mother's family, Mia Power Symbols are passed down from parent to child in your mother's family.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yes, that right Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Your amazing as always Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Thanks Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Not at all Mia.**

 ***Mia Watanabe Faints And Jayden Shiba Catches Her.***

 **Cameron Watanabe: Mia!**

 **Jayden Shiba: Don't worry remember she still hasn't recovered from having her life energy taken away from her by that Nighlok we told you guys about that took her life energy, Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Thank goodness.**

 **Takeru Shiba: At least we now know that Mia's going to be okay now.**

 **Mako Shiraishi: Yeah you've got that right Takeru.**

 **Ryunosuke Ikenami: Mia will** **definitely recover from**

 **Chiaki Tani: Mia-Chan will be alright now don't worry about her too much Jayden?**

 **Kotoha Hanaori: Yeah Jayden don't worry about Mia-Chan so much?**

 **Genta Umemori: They do have a point right, Jii-Chan?**

 **Hikoma Kusakabe: Their right after all Jayden so don't worry.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: Mia will be alright, Jayden don't worry.**

 **Toshizo Tanba: You the guys the Power Rangers Samurai, Ninja Storm and Thunder Storm Rangers worry way too much?**

 **Kaoru Shiba: Tanba!**

 **Toshizo Tanba:** **Sorry Princess Kaoru-Sama.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: Sorry about Tanba, Mentor Ji.**

 **Mentor Ji: Don't about it Kaoru.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: Thanks Mentor Ji.**

 **Mentor Ji: Not at all, Kaoru Shiba.**

 **Mike: You know Mentor that Mia still has to recover from getting her life energy taken away by that Nighlok?**

 **Mentor Ji: Yes, I know Mike?**

 **Lauren Shiba: Do you think after what happened two days will happen to anyone of us if there is a Nighlok just like the one you guys just faced?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Don't know Lauren?**

 **Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Do you know what might of happened if you didn't get Mia's life energy back Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: She would've died if I didn't get her life energy back. But I'm to try my hardest so that wouldn't happen to Mia again.**

 **Mentor Ji: What about you guys the Shinkengers, Hikoma and Tanba? How are we support to get you guys back to your own world?**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Guess your right Mentor Ji we have to find a way back to our own world don't we?**

 **Jayden Shiba: We're going to help you get back to your own world Takeru, Mako, Kaoru, Hikoma, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Kotoha, Genta and Tanba?**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba:** **Thank you Samurai Rangers.**

 **Jayden Shiba,Lauren Shiba,Mentor Ji,Kevin,Mike,Emily &Antonio Garcia: Your welcome Shinkengers, Hikoma and Tanba.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: Mia's lucky to have someone that cares about her a lot Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Kaoru? Yeah your right Kaoru and I'm lucky to have her.**

 **Takeru Shiba: I want to know something Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: What is it Takeru?**

 **Takeru Shiba: Can you, me, Mia and Kaoru go somewhere private to talk?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Sure.**

 ***With Jayden Shiba, Mia Watanabe, Takeru Shiba And Kaoru Shiba.***

 **Jayden Shiba: So what did you want to talk about?**

 **Takeru Shiba: How do I tell Mako how I feel about her?**

 **Jayden Shiba: I had the same problem with Mia?**

 **Kaoru Shiba: Really you had the same problem as Takeru?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah I did. The same goes for Mia. Isn't that right Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Yeah I too had the same problem telling Jayden how I feel about him?**

 **Takeru Shiba: Even way back then you guy still told each other how felt about each other right, Jayden?**

 **Jayden Shiba: Yeah we did. And I know that you need to be yourself and just tell the person you love how you feel about them, Takeru?**

 **Takeru Shiba: Jayden? Thank you Jayden.**

 **Jayden Shiba: No, problem at all Takeru. Now let's head back to the others, guys.**

 **Mia Watanabe,Takeru Shiba &Kaoru Shiba: Okay then.**

 ***When They Arrived.***

 **Mia Watanabe: What are you guys doing?**

 **Emily: We're showing the Ninja Storm Rangers and Thunder Storm Rangers how we do our training.**

 **Mia Watanabe: I'm glad you guys aren't getting into any** **arguments** **with my cousin and his team or anything.**

 **Jayden Shiba: Mia does have a point guys glad you guys didn't get into any** **arguments** **with Mia's cousin and his team or anything like that.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: I'm glad that Mia's mother's family had power symbols passed down from parent to child so that Mia could become a Power Ranger Samurai and meet her Samurai Ranger team along with Jayden Shiba and Mentor Ji.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Cameron?**

 **Kanoi Watanabe: Mia is after a great Power Ranger Samurai along with you guys her friends who she just met.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Uncle Kanoi?**

 **Cameron Watanabe: You should see how Mia beats me when she comes visit me and parents.**

 **Miko Watanabe: Mia was after all trained as a Samurai Ranger by her mother after all so it shouldn't be a big deal about it Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: Guess your right mom.**

 **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Mia beats her cousin in his own Ninja training.**

 **Kaoru Shiba: How did you beat your cousin anyways Mia?**

 **Mia Watanabe: I thrown him against a wall.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: And that hurt by the way, Mia.**

 **Mia Watanabe: Again sorry Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe: It's okay Mia.**

 **Kanoi Watanabe &Miko Watanabe: Cameron, Ninja Storm Rangers and Thunder Storm Rangers it's time to head back to The Wind Ninja Academy.**

 **Cameron Watanabe,Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Blake Bradley &Hunter Bradley: Okay! Well, we've got to go now Samurai Rangers and Shinkengers.**

 **Cameron Watanabe,Kanoi Watanabe &Miko Watanabe: Mia call us if Kiya Watanabe shows up okay!**

 **Mia Watanabe: Okay I will Uncle Kanoi, Aunt Miko and Cousin Cameron.**

 **Cameron Watanabe,Kanoi Watanabe &Miko Watanabe: Okay bye Mia.**

 **Shane Clarke,Tori Hanson,Waldo/Dustin Brooks,Blake Bradley &Hunter Bradley: Bye Mia, Samurai Rangers, Mentor Ji, Hikoma, Tanba and Shinkengers!**

 ***Cameron Watanabe, Kanoi Watanabe, Miko Watanabe, Ninja Storm Rangers And Thunder Storm Rangers Headed Back To The Wind Ninja Academy.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Well, it looks like it's about time for dinner? So who's turn is it to cook?**

 **Mentor Ji: It's my turn isn't it?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike,Emily,** **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Yep, you know it Mentor Ji.**

 **Mentor Ji: Wait here while I'm cooking then?**

 ***Mentor Ji Headed To The Kitchen To Cook Dinner.***

 **Mia Watanabe: Well, at least I did the cooking yesterday.**

 **Jayden Shiba: True Mia.**

 **Mentor Ji: Dinner's ready Samurai Rangers and Shinkengers!**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Antonio Garcia,Kevin,Mike,Emily,** **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Okay Mentor Ji.**

 ***After Dinner.***

 **Jayden Shiba: What do you guys want to do now?**

 **Antonio Garcia: How about we watch a movie and chillax.**

 **Mia Watanabe: It's been a while since the last time we all watched a movie.**

 **Jayden Shiba &Lauren Shiba: Guess your right Mia?**

 **Kevin: So Antonio what movie are we watching?**

 ***After The Movie.***

 **Mentor Ji: Looks like it's time to head to bed now?**

 **Jayden Shiba,Mia Watanabe,Lauren Shiba,Kevin,Mike,Emily,Antonio Garcia,** **Takeru Shiba,Mako Shiraishi,Kaoru Shiba,Ryunosuke Ikenami,Chiaki Tani,Kotoha Hanaori,Genta Umemori,Hikoma Kusakabe &** **Toshizo Tanba: Guess your right Mentor Ji?**

 ***They All Headed To Bed.***

* * *

I'll be stopping here and starting writing chapter 3 of Power Rangers Samurai And Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. If you don't have to read this if you don't like the pairings.

What will happen next find out in chapter 3 of Power Rangers Samurai And Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.


End file.
